Thunder
by have-a-biscuit-potter
Summary: This is a HarryGinny song fic to the song Thunder by Boys Like Girls. It wasn't originally going to be a songfic, but I thought it fit. R&R! WARNING: DH spoilers!


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. The characters are entirely hers. The story idea is mine.

The song is Thunder by Boys Like Girls. I am definitely not them either. The song is theirs.

Enjoy! Please review.

* * *

_Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_

Harry walked outside and looked up at the darkening sky. A breeze picked up, and somehow, Harry just knew it was going to storm.

_I tried…_

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

A thousand questions raced through his mind. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't he just be normal? But his mind kept going back to Ginny. Had he made the right choice? He loved Ginny, he loved her so much it hurt, but had he done the right thing by breaking up with her? He knew she would wait for him. But was it right to ask her to do that? He missed her so much. Part of him wanted to go back to the Burrow, just for one more night, to tell her what he was thinking. Maybe he would find Ron too. The other part knew he shouldn't. What someone followed him? He couldn't bear to let Ginny get hurt.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

He thought about those precious days he had spent with Ginny at Hogwarts, and then at the Burrow. He thought about the way she laughed, and how her eyes sparkled when she was happy and how they reminded him of a raging fire when she was mad. He thought about what life would be like without her, but he couldn't stand it.

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone, I don't know_

Ginny had always been there for him, no matter what, whenever he needed her. Now he realized he had taken that for granted. Oh, how he wished she were with him right now, that the war was over and they could be together again. _Someday_, he thought, _someday she will be mine._

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

He wanted her so much it felt like it was suffocating him. He got up from his spot by the tree and started walking, not really paying attention to where he was going. Somehow, he ended up in a clearing in the middle of the forest. He thought about how he and Ginny would go to the clearing in the woods behind the Burrow when things got too hectic. They didn't need to talk. They would just sit, knowing the other was thinking about them. He prayed he would live through this and they could spend another afternoon there.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think I'll make it out but you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

Harry sat on stump near the edge of the clearing, the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching. He jumped up and whipped out his wand when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"It's okay, Harry. It's just me," said Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Harry. He didn't mean to upset her, but by the look on her face, he knew shouldn't have said it that way. It wasn't until then that he took in her choice of clothing. Hermione was wearing her pajamas, having just woken up from a nap, despite the fact that the wind was picking up, and the temperature was dropping.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Now tell me, what in Merlin's name are you doing out here in your pajamas?" Harry was very confused. It wasn't like Hermione to not think things through enough to put a coat on.

"Well, when I woke up you weren't there, and, well, this really is rather silly of me, I mean, you would never do this, but, I thought, maybe, you had run off. Like Ron,"

Hermione finished in a small voice, fighting back tears. "I miss him so much!" And that was what finally pushed her over the edge causing her to burst into tears.

Harry quickly pulled off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around Hermione like a blanket. Then he pulled her into hug. He couldn't believe he had been so selfish as to not realize Hermione was feeling the exact same way he was.

"Come on," he said. "It's freezing and it's about to rain. Let's head back."

_Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain_

And as they walked back with their arms around each other, and as Harry finally realized how Hermione was feeling, they heard the thunder.

_And listen to the thunder_


End file.
